


Прощание

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily





	Прощание

То, что притащил Лукас во фляжке, явно было крепче обычной настойки. Макс потерла горящие щеки и привалилась к холодной стене, надеясь немного остыть. Закрыла глаза.

Плевать на все.

Плевать на Джейн и ее полицейскую академию, на праздник, на Хокинс, на собственный провал с универом. На все плевать. Макс уедет на своем поддержанном Форде до Калифорнии, обратно к солнцу и пляжу, а там будь, что будет. Уедет и для начала поживет у Билли. Попробует найти работу. Попробует что-то сделать.

Платье мешалось, мама все-таки настояла на длинной юбке, и Макс было лень ей перечить. Подол, снизу обшитый кружевом, уже испачкался в земле. Макс дернула его на себя, собрав над щиколотками, но потом забила и отпустила. 

Дверь черного хода сбоку скрипнула: должно быть, Лукас или Дастин ее потеряли.

— Я уже и... — раздраженно заговорила Макс, поворачивая голову, и... замерла.

В лунном свете Джейн выглядела бледнее, чем обычно. А из-за светло-розового платья была похожа на сказочную принцессу. Макс посмотрела на нее и отвернулась. В груди что-то тяжело рухнуло.

— Привет, — произнесла Джейн.

— Привет.

Собственный голос казался чужим, так глухо он прозвучал. Макс поежилась. 

— Хотела поговорить с тобой еще раз, — заговорила Джейн спокойно. — Я скучала, и...

Макс махнула рукой, заставляя ее замолчать.

— Тогда поехали со мной? — резче, чем хотелось, сказала Макс. 

Тишина повисла между ними. 

— Я не могу с ним так поступить, — ответила Джейн, помолчав.

Макс со свистом выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Майк много для меня сделал, — добавила Джейн, будто это могло помочь. Будто бы еще оно объяснение могло помочь Макс.

— Я тоже много для тебя делаю. И могу сделать. 

Было тесно. Макс пошла Джейн навстречу, и та машинально сделала шаг назад, тут же упершись спиной в кирпичную стену школы. Макс нагнулась к ее лицу, очень близко.

— Давай ты уедешь со мной? — умоляюще попросила она, прогоняя окончательно остатки гордости, которые задушенно взревели где-то в сознании. Макс необходимо было, чтобы Джейн была с ней и после того, как веселый праздник закончится. И после того, как закончится школа, как закончится Хокинс.  
И плевать, если придется наступить себе на горло.

Плевать.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала Макс.

Ткань платья Джейн была нежная и тонкая на ощупь, летящая, Макс смяла ее пальцами и потянула вверх, оголяя Джейн ноги. Та не шевелилась и лишь следила за движениями Макс в темноте, дыша почти бесшумно и коротко.

— Ты его любишь? — упрямо спросила Макс, не останавливаясь: платье Джейн тонкой гармошкой собралось у нее в руках. Бледные, белые на фоне темноты ноги, притягивали взгляд.

— Я же говорила. Люблю.

— А меня? 

Макс, уже не заботясь о своей одежде, медленно опустилась на колени. 

— И тебя я тоже люблю, — тихо пробормотала Джейн, все еще следя за Макс глазами. Взгляд ее был одновременно серьезным и донельзя мягким. Макс понимала, как неправильно она делала, умоляя Джейн остаться. Понимала, что дергать любимого человека за больные нити — самое последнее, чего следовало делать, но не могла остановиться. Она ведь тоже была человеком. И Джейн не постеснялась обрезать нить между ними, наплевав на боль.

Сглотнув и отбросив волну жгучей злости, что поднялась в груди, Макс уткнулась лбом Джейн в бедро. Вдохнула и выдохнула. Джейн никогда не пользовалась духами или кремами, она пахла собой — особенно, по-настоящему.

— Врешь, — горько сказала Макс.

Ох, как же она скучала по этому запаху. По ощущению теплой знакомой кожи под пальцами и губами. Ей не хватало Джейн. Чертовски не хватало.

В начале мая, в тот самый день было ветрено и сыро. И Макс ждала Джейн в их любимом месте — на заброшенной детской площадке в конце Олд Черри Роад. Джейн пришла в клетчатой синей рубашке и без улыбки на лице, с которой обычно встречала Макс.

Джейн пришла, чтобы попрощаться.

Макс зажмурилась, гоня прочь ненужную шелуху прошлого. Она вытянулась повыше и теперь ткнулась носом в кромку нижнего белья — простого, хлопкового, без рисунков. Высунув язык, Макс прижалась к чувствительной коже на сгибе: влажно прошлась по ней языком.

Голова закружилась от яркого ощущения близости, Макс будто опьянела по второму кругу.

— Ты за этим меня нашла? Хочешь попрощаться еще раз?

Джейн вздрогнула. 

— Макс, — попросила она. — Не...

Замотав головой, Макс прикусила резинку и потянула трусы на себя, помогла рукой — отодвинула белье в сторону и сразу же почувствовала, что Джейн была очень мокрая. Коснувшись пальцем половых губ и слегка раздвигая их, Макс отчаянно подалась губами вперед, принимая Джейн в себя. Язык скользил по головке клитора, Макс всасывала мягкую кожу, ощущала знакомый, чуть солоноватый, но в то же время пресный вкус.

Она больше не хотела слушать слова Джейн и не хотела ничего говорить. К черту.

Макс языком дотронулась до входа и кончиком заглянула внутрь. Джейн застонала, слепо опуская ладонь вниз и задевая ее волосы. Макс подняла руку навстречу дрожащим пальцам. Они с Джейн схватились друг за друга. Макс сильнее вжималась лицом ей между ног, не сбавляя ритм языком. Джейн любила монотонный и твердый темп, Макс знала, и потому заботливо обхватила Джейн второй рукой за бедро, прижимая к себе еще сильнее, сжала ягодицу. Еще один стон, протяжный и громкий, разнесся по проулку. Тело Джейн прошило судорогой, она выгнулась в спине, врезавшись затылком в стену, и застыла, а затем звонко вскрикнула, кончив.

Макс любовалась на вздернутый подбородок, запоминала в себе образ такой правильной и родной Джейн — с влажными губами, жадно приоткрытым ртом. С закрытыми глазами.

Медленно поднявшись с колен, Макс поцеловала Джейн в манящий рот, и Джейн, обхватив ее лицо ладонями, углубила поцелуй. Они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

Лишь бы Джейн промолчала, молила Макс. Ощущение, что это была их последняя встреча, подло захватило всю ее целиком.

— Я все равно не останусь, — на выдохе прошептала Джейн. — Прости меня.

Макс отшатнулась от нее, как от чудовища.

— Не надо, — отмахнулась она севшим голосом, попятилась назад. Уселась на один из покосившихся пыльных стульев у стены напротив. — Проваливай, Джейн.

Отвернувшись, Макс уперлась немигающим взглядом в луну, что мутным белым шаром повисла на небе. Слезы мешали разглядеть ее как следует. Уходя, Джейн хлопнула тяжелой металлической дверью, и Макс вздрогнула от звука, но так и не нашла в себе сил обернуться.


End file.
